User blog:Thecrazyspacesoviet/BLU Nuclear Incident
{Notice:None of this will make sense because wikia crashed 4 times and I lost all patience to write a before-you-read explaination again. An explanation that shows what lead to this event will come in another blog post.} Destruction of Ruscosmos 05/18/2032 (4 years behind NUSSR's current time) It was flight RTP-T9-43170, When it all ended for Ruscosmos. A T-9 "Wolf" with 5 Cosmonauts onboard, 2 of which were actually Chinese spies, were RTP-Bound from HOM. This T-9 had a cargo of REDACTED Prototype Antimatter bombs which were going to then be loaded on a larger vessel to ENC for testing. Flight 43170 was hyjacked by the spies, and put on a collision course to a deep mineshaft in BLU. When NDOR officials heard from this hyjacking, they instantly scrambled two Destroyers and several bombers to the T-9. Several hits were landed on the vessel but none did enough damage to destroy it completely. It was proposed to use the Gagarin to fire a Thermonuclear bomb at the T-9, but it was already too late. The runaway shuttle dove straight into the deep and wide mineshaft and detonated at the bottom, the combined power of the REDACTED Antimatter bombs, plus the very reactive and radioactive substances that make up much of BLU; Created an explosion so large a scale that Cosmonauts on ENC could see the light of the explosion. This chain reaction sent approximatly 6.1927% of BLU's mass skywards from the area of detonation. Debris effect on all objects exposed The organization of events is listed by the amount of time it took for BLU-based substances to reach each area Less than 30 seconds The blast destroyed every settlement or ground based machinery on or below the surface of BLU within a 20,000 kilometer distance. 1-5 minutes Debris from the explosion hit Space Station Twilight. Twilight also experienced uncontrollable fission reactions inside from the force of the debris hitting it and detonated. All space vessels orbiting or near BLU were considered destroyed. 15 minutes to 30 minutes Some debris get caught into PUR's gravitational pull and hit the planet directly. Gravitationally affected objects to not hit and get slingshotted in different directions gaining 1.4-5.5 times their original speed. No manned establishments were on PUR at the time. Camera footage from Ruscosmos spacecraft show debris pelting parts of the planets surface, but nothing sognificant enough to make surface damage noticeable at distance. Several Fission reactions occured in the bombardment but only one case was powerful enough to cause fallout similar to an atomic bomb. (The explosion was predicted to approx. 3.5 megatons based on observation) 1 hour (Space)Naval High-COM ordered 14 Kiev-class destroyers, 4 Dovisky-class destroyers, 2 St.Petersberg-class Cruisers, an{Notice:None of this will make sense because wikia crsshed 4 times and I lost all patience to write it again. An explanation that shows what lead to this event will come in another blog post.} Destruction of Ruscosmos It was flight RTP-T9-43170, When it all ended for Ruscosmos. A T-9 "Wolf" with 5 Cosmonauts onboard, 2 of which were actually Chinese spies, were RTP-Bound from HOM. This T-9 had a cargo of REDACTED Prototype Antimatter bombs which were going to then be loaded on a larger vessel to ENC for testing. Flight 43170 was hyjacked by the spies, and put on a collision course to a deep mineshaft in BLU. When NDOR officials heard from this hyjacking, they instantly scrambled two Destroyers and several bombers to the T-9. Several hits were landed on the vessel but none did enough damage to destroy it completely. It was proposed to use the Gagarin to fire a Thermonuclear bomb at the T-9, but it was already too late. The runaway shuttle dove straight into the deep and wide mineshaft and detonated at the bottom, the combined power of the REDACTED Antimatter bombs, plus the very reactive and radioactive substances that make up much of BLU; Created an explosion so large a scale that Cosmonauts on ENC could see the light of the explosion. This chain reaction sent approximatly 6.1927% of BLU's mass skywards from the area of detonation. Debris effect on all objects exposed The organization of events is listed by the amount of time it took for BLU-based substances to reach each area Less than 30 seconds The blast destroyed every settlement or ground based machinery on or below the surface of BLU within a 20,000 kilometer distance. 1-5 minutes Debris from the explosion hit Space Station Twilight. Twilight also experienced uncontrollable fission reactions inside from the force of the debris hitting it and detonated. All space vessels orbiting or near BLU were considered destroyed. 15 minutes to 30 minutes Some debris get caught into PUR's gravitational pull and hit the planet directly. Gravitationally affected objects to not hit and get slingshotted in different directions gaining 1.4-5.5 times their original speed. No manned establishments were on PUR at the time. Camera footage from Ruscosmos spacecraft show debris pelting parts of the planets surface, but nothing sognificant enough to make surface damage noticeable at distance. Several Fission reactions occured in the bombardment but only one case was powerful enough to cause fallout similar to an atomic bomb. (The explosion was predicted to approx. 3.5 megatons based on observation) 1 hour (Space)Naval High-COM ordered 21 Kiev-class destroyers, 4 Dovisky-class destroyers, 2 St.Petersberg-class cruisers, 1 REDACTED, And 43 Attack Shuttles of various types to RTP, RSS, MSS, and STA. The situation is now considered a global threat. At RTP are various Ruscosmos-owned Spacecraft, that including Helios 2, LRSSP Mk.III, and Ruscosmos Heavy Tanker no.1. All other Ruscosmos or civillian spacecraft were successfully evacuated. RTP and RSS are lined up one behind the other at distance 10 units. 20% of the debris heading towards both stations were destroyed or set off course by The present warships before the 200-unit mark, another 15% percent before the 50-unit mark, Efforts ere deemed hopeless by the time debris came within 50 units and a last-second retreat was attempted. All 4 Dovisky-class were able to escape via warp drives, 2 out of the present 8 Kiev-class were able to escape, and 15 out of the 30 attack shuttles were able to escape. The two St.Petersburg-class were destroyed, one of them armed and deployed it's nuclear payloads towards the advancing storm, triggering chain reactions due to the thermonuclear detonations of the warheads, scattering a significant amount of debris away from HOM. RTP was completely destroyed and RSS has been considered too damaged to repair. 1 hour, 05-15 minutes CPS has been hit by debris and destroyed, all personnel inside were able to escape to HOM before the event. A small line of defense was formed infront of STA, But all vessels at the location retreated to MSS and HOM, which were at much higher priority. STA was destroyed by the bombardment, but like the rest of Ruscosmos' recently built or updated establishments, the onboard nuclesr ractors detonated scattering more debris in all directions. The Remainder of the navy were scrambled to HOM exept for the 4 Dovisky-class that were sent to evacuate MSS(which was currently docked to LRSSP mk.II). 1 hour, 30 minutes Eagle Nuclear sattilite ring has been armed and the surviving Navy fired at incoming debris in an effort to protect HOM from a bombardment. 97% of the debris bound for HOM were destroyed. The rest did impact HOM resulting in EXPUNGED casualties. No nuclear detonations occured on impact, unlike PUR. Aftermath All NUSSR flagships and stations were destroyed or lost, including REDACTED. EXPUNGED civillian and military casualties total. Over 30 Trillion worth of damage total. Bankrupcy and Shutdown of Ruscosmos for the next 2 years, and discontinuation of rocket launches for 4 years. LUN, RED, BLU, and ENC colonies abandoned due to lack of funding. 700 Billion for cleanup of debris & spacecraft wreckage(((((Gotta keep the Stalinium away from them western nations lmao))))). High amounts of BLU-based substance caught in PUR's orbit. Remaining Ruscosmos vessels returned to HOM to be stored in underground facilities or to be scrapped. Category:Blog posts